lyrical_featuredfandomcom-20200215-history
Kendrick Lamar i Lyrics
Composed K-Dot Producer by Rahki Album I I Lyrics Sample This is a world premiere! This is a world premiere! Intro I done been through a whole lot Trial, tribulation, but I know God Satan wanna put me in a bow tie Pray that the holy water don't go dry As I look around me So many motherfuckers wanna down me But an enemigo never drown me In front of a dirty double-mirror they found me Chorus And I love myself (The world is a ghetto with big guns and picket signs) I love myself (But it can do what it want whenever it want, I don't mind) I love myself (He said I gotta get up, life is more than suicide) I love my... self (One day at a time, sun gonna shine) 1 Everybody lookin' at you crazy (crazy!) What you gonna do? (what you gonna do?) Lift up your head and keep moving (keep moving) Or let the paranoia haunt you (haunt you)? Peace to fashion police, I wear my heart On my sleeve, let the runway start You know the miserable do love company What do you want from me and my scars? Everybody lack confidence, everybody lack confidence How many times my potential was anonymous? How many times the city making me promises? So I promise this Chorus I love myself (The world is a ghetto with big guns and picket signs) I love myself (But it can do what it want whenever it want, I don't mind) I love myself (He said I gotta get up, life is more than suicide) I love my... self (One day at a time, sun gonna shine) 2 They wanna say it's a war outside and a bomb in the street And a gun in the hood, and a mob of police And a rock on the corner, and a line for the fiend And a bottle full of lean, and a model on the scene yup These days of frustration keep y'all on tuck and rotation I duck these cold faces, post up fi-fie-fo-fum basis Dreams of reality's peace Blow steam in the face of the beast The sky could fall down, the wind could cry now The strong in me, I still smile Chorus I love myself (The world is a ghetto with big guns and picket signs) I love myself (But it can do what it want whenever it want, I don't mind) I love myself (He said I gotta get up, life is more than suicide) I love my... self (One day at a time, sun gonna shine) Bridge Walk my bare feet (walk my bare feet) Down, down valley deep (down, down valley deep) Fi-fie-fo-fum (fi-fie-fo-fum) (I love myself) My heart undone (my heart undone)(I love myself) Hook The world is a ghetto with big guns and picket signs (I love myself) But it can do what it want whenever it want, I don't mind (I love myself) He said I gotta get up, life is more than suicide (I love my... self) One day at a time, sun gonna shine (Hold up) 3 I went to war last night With an automatic weapon, don't nobody call a medic I'ma do it till I get it right I went to war last night I've been dealing with depression ever since an adolescent Duckin' every other blessin', I can never see the message I could never take the lead, I could never bob and weave From a negative and letting them annihilate me And it's evident I'm moving at a meteor speed Finna run into a building, lay my body in the street Keep my money in the ceiling, let my mama know I'm free Give my story to the children and a lesson they can read And the glory to the feeling of the holy unseen Seen enough, make a motherfucker scream, "I love myself!" Outro I lost my head I must've misread what the good book said Oh, woes keep me, it's a jungle inside Give myself again 'til the well runs dry (i) About “i” is the first single from Kendrick Lamar’s third studio album, To Pimp a Butterfly, although a different version appeared on the record. Kendrick received two Grammys for this version of the song at the 57th Grammy Awards for Best Rap Song and for Best Rap Performance. The up-tempo track once again delves deep into Kendrick’s personal perspective on the world. While premiering the track on LA’s Power 106, Kendrick explained the song is about self expression, inspired by the lack of self love on the streets of Compton. The track further explores subjects he already covered — and personally explained on Genius — in his song “Real” from good kid, m.A.A.d city: Lyrical 1 Everybody lookin' at you crazy (crazy!) What you gonna do? (what you gonna do?) Lift up your head and keep moving (keep moving) Or let the paranoia haunt you (haunt you)? Peace to fashion police, I wear my heart On my sleeve, let the runway start You know the miserable do love company What do you want from me and my scars? 2 They wanna say it's a war outside and a bomb in the street And a gun in the hood, and a mob of police And a rock on the corner, and a line for the fiend And a bottle full of lean, and a model on the scene yup These days of frustration keep y'all on tuck and rotation I duck these cold faces, post up fi-fie-fo-fum basis Dreams of reality's peace Blow steam in the face of the beast 3 I went to war last night With an automatic weapon, don't nobody call a medic I'ma do it till I get it right I went to war last night I've been dealing with depression ever since an adolescent Duckin' every other blessin', I can never see the message I could never take the lead, I could never bob and weave From a negative and letting them annihilate me Mean Not knowing who I am, basically. I went through a whole album and a whole set in my life not knowing who I am or thinking I know it all, thinking I have so much love for my homies. I think that’s it, that’s where love stops. So much love for the streets, and I think that’s where love stops. But deep inside I didn’t know who I was. I was just caught in the same cycle that everybody else was following and everybody else was in. So how can I really have love for my partner next to me if I don’t know who I am? How can I have love for my city if I don’t know who I am? Me having love for them is making the right decision for them, and making the right decisions for these kids out here, and I wasn’t doing that, you feel me? So it was me having to find myself and that is what that whole thing represented. Related Behaviors